The Great American Smash 2018
The Great American Smash 2018 was the 70th CPV produced by SCAW. It is the 7th in the chronology,. It took place on July 11, 2018 from the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. The card was comprised of eleven matches, including two in the preshow. Thor and Brian Urlacher wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Card Screenshot_2018-06-12-15-31-30-1.png|Thor (champion) vs. Brian Urlacher for the SCAW Championship Screenshot_2018-06-12-15-31-04-1.png|Amy Lee (champion) vs. Avril Lavigne for the SCAW Women's Championship - Final Deletion TLC Match Screenshot_2018-06-12-15-30-39-1.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (champion) vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Hellboy vs. Edward Elric for the SCAW Legends Championship - Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match Screenshot_2018-06-12-15-30-15-1.png|Deadpool (champion) vs. Jin Kazama for the SCAW Internet Championship Screenshot_2018-06-12-15-29-49-1.png|The Celestials (champions) vs. The 80's Express for the SCAW Tag Team Championship Screenshot_2018-06-12-15-29-24-1.png|All-American Open Challenge B-3 Explodes: Jill Valentine vs Ukyo Kuonji vs. Melinda May Former Partners Clash: The Prince of Persia vs. Drax the Destroyer Preshow Matches: SCAW Zero-One Championship: Kenshin Himura (champion) vs. Jack Sparrow SCAW Hardcore Championship: William Wallace (champion) vs. Gambit Preshow William Wallace made Gambit submit with the Sharpshooter to retain the SCAW Hardcore Championship. Kenshin Himura made Jack Sparrow submit with the Himura Lock to retain the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Preliminary matches The 80's Express (He-Man & Optimus Prime) defeated The Celestials' Robin & Albert Wesker to win their second SCAW Tag Team Championship. Optimus Prime pinned Robin after the Devastation Device. Jill Valentine defeated Ukyo Kuonji and Melinda May in a Triple Threat Match. Jill pinned Ukyo after the Jill Jack. The Prince of Persia pinned Drax the Destroyer after the Go to Persia. Thor and Iron Man have intense words between themselves backstage. Ichigo Kurosaki defended the SCAW Legends Championship in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match. *Ichigo made Tommy Vercetti tap out to the Walls of Ichigo. *Edward Elric pinned Hellboy after the Sudden Alchemy. *Ichigo pinned Elric with a small package to retain. After the match, Elric gave the Sudden Alchemy to Ichigo due to the frustration of not winning the title. Doctor Strange warned Brian Urlacher of what would happen after the main event tonight. Deadpool pinned Jin Kazama after the Money Shot to retain the SCAW Internet Championship. Deadpool wrestled in John Cena gear and even came out to Cena's old theme, "Basic Thugonomics". Avril Lavigne defeated Amy Lee in a Final Deletion TLC Match to win her 4th SCAW Women's Championship. Avril grabbed the belt after elbowing Amy in the back. A promo of Sailor Moon coming to SCAW aired during the event. Spider-Man & Homer Simpson defeated The All-Americans (Guile & Captain America) in a Tag Team match. Homer pinned Guile after the Springfield Splash. Main event Thor and Brian Urlacher wrestled for the SCAW Championship. Urlacher hit Thor with the Jackhammer but then The Gladiator cashed in the Money in the Bank briefcase and turned the match into a Triple Threat. Gladiator hit Urlacher with the Maximus Decimator then pinned Thor to win the SCAW Championship. SCAW General Manager Green Lantern interrupted Gladiator and scheduled an immediate one-on-one match for the title with Urlacher. Urlacher pinned Gladiator after the Jackhammer to win the SCAW Championship. Results Category:The Great American Smash Category:2018 Category:New York cpvs